callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
TMP
The TMP is a machine pistol featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player The TMP is first available on "Team Player" in both Akimbo and single variants. The TMP is available in "No Russian" from dead security guards, and can be found with Akimbo and Red Dot Sight. It is also found in "Loose Ends" on dead Ultranationalists and in the Armory in the basement, where it has a Red Dot Sight. It can also be found in the mission "Just Like Old Times" being carried by some members of Shadow Company where it can also be found as Akimbo with Red Dot Sight. The TMP is also available in the Special Ops missions "Estate Takedown", "Overwatch" and "Hidden". Multiplayer The TMP is unlocked at rank 58. It has a high rate of fire, moderately quick reload, and extremely low recoil, but this is offset by its very low magazine capacity. Also, the gun's reload time with a completely empty magazine is fairly slow, so Sleight of Hand and Reload Canceling are recommended. Scavenger is helpful when the TMP is being used as more than just a back-up weapon due to its low reserve ammo count. The iron sights of the TMP are bulky, but easy to use due to the tritium yellow front post in the middle. The TMP is effective at all ranges, but accuracy is of utmost importance, as missing too much requires reloading often during combat. Its muzzle flash is another problem since it makes it hard to aim at enemies, who are far away. The player can avoid this by using a Silencer. This gun is a poor choice when used with Akimbo, as even with Steady Aim the cross-hairs are very large, and the magazine capacity makes reloading more frequent. When used with Extended Mags, it has improved performance, gaining a 25 round magazine, useful if the player misses a few shots or takes on multiple enemies. However, with Extended Mags, one will run out of ammunition quickly, unless one is using Scavenger, due to the TMP's high rate of fire and low damage. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sightthumb|300px|right|TMP Attachments Guide *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines Gallery Tmp 6.png|The TMP Tmpiron 6.png|Ironsight Tmpr.JPG|Reloading the TMP TMP_Akimbo_MW2.png|Akimbo TMPs TMP Akimbo Red Dot Sight MW2.png|Akimbo TMP's with red dot sights as found in No Russian. Tmpcropped.PNG|The TMP in third person. Trivia *Akimbo TMP's with Red Dot Sight can be found multiple times throughout both the Campaign and Special Ops, despite Red Dot Sights on akimbo weapons being unusable. *The TMP uses the same two-tone olive drab and black color scheme as the G18, however, unlike the G18, using hacks allow the player to put camouflages onto this weapon. The TMP shares this trait with a few other secondary weapons, like the SPAS-12. *The TMP and the Mini-Uzi share the same sound effect when fired. *There is an unusable rail and folding stock on the side of the gun. *The TMP is one of the few guns that has more recoil in single player than in multiplayer. *The TMP with Akimbo has a unique animation when breaching a door in single player. *In singleplayer, the Mini-Uzi and TMP have the exact same weapon characteristics, with the only difference being appearance. *The TMP has great resemblance to the MP9 in Modern Warfare 3. ru:TMP Category:Machine Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Weapons